Two Fools Who Know The Rules
by sbrianson
Summary: In a world where attraction between man and man is seen as the darkest of all magic, just what do Remus and Sirius think they are playing at? Slash.


"Two Fools Who Know The Rules"

PAIRING: Remus Lupin / Sirius Black

RATING: "M", for slash, language and extreme prejudice

DISCLAIMER: This story is fictional – that's F-I-C-T-I-O-N. It never happened, and is not real. It is the product of my own imagination. It contains descriptions of male slash (that's male/male homosexual relations). If you do not like this type of content, or if you find homosexuality or its practice offensive, please click the "Back" button or close your Internet browser NOW, and do not read any further. All characters and copyrights are owned by J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers™ (AOL Time Warner), but this story is owned by me and is all my own work.

ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: Lyrics taken from "Loving On The Never-Never", from the stage musical, "Blood Brothers", written by Willy Russell. All rights to these lyrics belong to the aforementioned Mr Russell, and have been used here without permission.

* * *

It is my wedding. It is supposed to be the happiest day of my life. But I seem to be spending most of the time not looking at James, telling wild stories to relatives and friends, but at Remus and Sirius. They stand there, over by the crowded bar, looking the perfect part of two close friends of the bride and groom – Remus with his girlfriend, and Sirius with his latest bimbo bitch – but they look so uncomfortable at the same time.

_It's just a light romance,_

_It's nothing cruel,_

_They laid no plans._

I don't understand it. There is _definitely_ something going on between the two of them, something more than meets the eye.

_But how it came,_

_Who can explain?_

They've been friends for as long as they have known each other. Maybe that's when the first seeds were sown, or maybe it happened later. I don't know.

_They just said "hello,"_

_And foolishly, they gazed._

But there's something there, all right. And even I know that it can only mean something bad. Because _those_ sorts of relationships _always_ mean bad news.

_They should have gone_

_Their separate ways._

I've seen this sort of thing before. Man meets man; man falls for man; man keeps up appearances by getting with girl; but man still can't stop thinking about man.

_It's just the same old song,_

_Nothing cruel, nothing wrong_

They know that they shouldn't. They _must_ know that they shouldn't! Christ – they both have girlfriends, and are the very representation of social norm and acceptance! But while everybody else is happy, they are not. They are selfish, and they succumb to temptation. They know that they shouldn't, but they do it anyway.

_It's just two fools_

_Who know the rules,_

_But break them all;_

Are they _that_ unsatisfied with what they've got? Do they crave love so badly that they would be willing to risk everything – friends, family, partners, jobs, even freedom – _everything_, in order to have this… this joke? This poor, muddied, piss-take mirror of a fulfilling relationship?

_And grasp at half a chance_

_To play their part_

_In a light romance._

James's head may be stuck up his backside, and Peter is certainly as blind as a bloody flobberworm, but I am _certainly_ not stupid, and I can see it there as plain as daylight. And just what the Hell do the pair of them think they are fucking playing at? Do they really think that I don't notice that lingering gaze at the bar? Or the way that Sirius's hand touches Remus's as Sirius hands him his drink?

_It's just a secret glance_

_Across a room. A touch of hands_

_That part too soon._

Lust – it's so… unreal, so fake. The way they think that they actually have feelings for one another! It's preposterous! It's not like me and James – we've got the real thing. But all they've got is the sordid, filthy dance of the night; platonic activity, that's all that it is. They've fallen for the forbidden fruit; their thirst for their filthy carnal pleasures which could land them in Azkaban, for the music, the tune which leads them is nought but the sounds of dark, evil magic.

_That same old tune_

_That always plays_

_And lets them dance as friends,_

And then they think that their not hurting anybody, that they can just walk away from the bedroom and carry on as if they are just normal, regular people? That they can go back to their girlfriends and nobody will be any the wiser?

_Then stand apart_

_As the music ends._

It's just a whim; a fancy… They don't really mean it. They _can't_ really mean it! It is doomed to failure, and nothing good will ever become of it. Because, when you really think about it, how can such a disgusting matter, a "relationship" based on quick cock-sucking and buggering each other's arses, survive for very long before at least one of them sees some sense and calls time on it?

_Loving on the never-never,_

_Constant as the changing weather;_

It's not as if I would inform the authorities myself? What am I, a complete bitch? No, I would never tell on them, for despite their failures and goings-on whatnot, they are still my friends. But what if James or Peter found out? Or anyone else, for that matter? The Wizarding community is very small, and someday soon, it _will_ get found out, and the Ministry of Magic _will_ be knocking on their doors.

_Never sure_

_Who's at the door,_

And when the Ministry _does_ come to call, no magic or sob-story or excuse or… "_love_"… can stop them from going across the sea. There's not one thing that can save them when the time comes. Not one person will be able to save them from a lifetime with the Dementors.

_Or the price you're gonna have to pay…_

But, then again, who would want to?


End file.
